


Do They Sell Love In Here? (I Came To Buy A Heart)

by LukePoiz



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Office Worker Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Store Worker Matthew Kim | BM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: A spontaneous rain prompted Taehyung to find shelter in a nearby store, and a sweet cup of tea plus a friendly attendant later, he may be going home with a lot more than simple groceries.
Relationships: Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. A Rainy Night in Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> I had two AUs ready to green light, this one and a fantasy/magic one, but this is meant to be a bigger, longer story, so I decided to start with this!
> 
> [Check the cover art!](https://twitter.com/LukePoiz/status/1268518348364677125)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Hey! let's do an exchange, if you like this story, sign a petition related to #BLM! ~

Tiny little droplets of rain, rapidly blossomed into a full downpour, harshly falling from Seoul's cloudy sky, passers-by quickly started to find shelter from the unforgiving weather, and Taehyung wasn't any different.

There were quite a few outlets open, and many of them started to fill up with damp persons, who longingly looked at the rain, wondering when would it stop.

Joseph laid still under the downpour, deciding between a convenience store and a book store. A thunder, made him get in the mini-market that was on his right, he thought it had the better chance to entertain him, anyways.

** "Welcome! I'll be with you in a second!" ** A voice from behind the counter yelled. Kim left his umbrella hanging on the rack, hoping for it to be dry when the rain enabled him to go home and decided to make a run on the place just in case something unusual caught his attention.

** "Thanks, I'll be fine, take your time," ** Taehyung returned to the unknown attendant, at that moment, Kim decided he liked the other's voice. His voice was raspy, brutally raw, but he was using those adjectives in the most flattering way possible.

His stomach reminded Joseph that he was indeed hungry, hence why he was running down the street, looking forward to making it home as quickly as possible. 

He immediately went into the food aisles. After a short debate with himself, Kim figured that instant ramen could do the trick, at least for now, especially considering that the falling rain didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

Two packs of instant noodles, some slices of cheese, a can of Vienna sausages and a drink later, Taehyung was in front of the register, ready to checkout, but there were no signs of the owner of the voice from before.

He was about to call out for the attendant, but as he prepared himself to do so, a bulky frame emerged from the stockroom's door.

** "Hey! Thanks for waiting, I had to get a few things to restock the shelves," ** the friendly guy said to him. Taehyung was instantly attracted to the other's features, something he didn't do a good job hiding, because the man behind the counter lifted an eyebrow, and now a smirk decorated his face.

** "Would you like a cup of tea? You seem a little cold, gorgeous," ** said the now smiling lad, most likely due to how his eyes almost fell off place.

** "Ah, uh, yeah, that would be nice," ** Taehyung said after a bit, scratching the back of his neck, wholly embarrassed at the thought of being caught blatantly staring at the other.

Maybe it also had to do with the guy calling him cute, but he would deny that, till his last breath.

** "Great, I would give it to you for free, but I do want something back," ** the store's worked commented, the playful smile never leaving his face.

Kim looked puzzled at the tall man in front of him,  _ what could he possibly want from him, if he wasn't after money? _

** "What would that be?" ** Joseph asked, looking straight into the other's dark eyes, they were undeniably beautiful, and Joseph could see himself getting lost in them any second.

** "A number and a name, and those should be yours, and they better be getting saved on my phone," ** he replied, taking his phone out and giving it to a now blushing Taehyung.

Joseph hesitated for a second, but then he finally grabbed the device and saved his phone number under Kim Taehyung, totally not aware of how that quick moment was going to change his life.

The store's attendant widely smiled, and took his phone, as Taehyung handed it back.

In just a second, Kim's phone vibrated, announcing a Kakao message. The pleased looking guy gestured towards it, a silent invitation for Joseph to go ahead and read the pop-up message.

** "비엠" ** read the first message,  _ BM _ , Taehyung internationally wondered if they were initials for something, he should probably ask later on.  ** "Feel free to call me Matthew tho," ** a follow-up message said.  _ Matthew. _

_ It fits him,  _ Kim thought.

Joseph liked that name.


	2. Bikers Are Prettier When Smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ♡

**"Nice to meet you, Matthew,"** Taehyung let him know, as he put his phone away on the pocket of his trench coat, giving the worker a shy smile, a gesture mimicked by the other.

**"Same here, Tae,"** BM exchanged. _Tae_. The guy pronounced both vowels, something somewhat uncommon in a Korean. It gave the whole nickname a unique ring to it. Still, it was funny for Taehyung, to hear his name said like that, and as such, a small chuckle found its way out of him, because of it.

**"It's okay for me to call you like that? Just say the word, and I'll stop,"** Matthew rushed out, probably because of Taehyung's reaction.

**"Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry,"** Kim replied, and the smile came back to BM's face. He looked even prettier smiling, and that was a feat, Joseph couldn't help wonder.

**"Thanks, I think the same applies to you,"** Matthew said, extremely casual, as he laid the steaming cup of tea over the counter.

**"Uh?"** Joseph asked, visibly confused, as he picked up the white cup, and started to move it along with the other products he had purchased, to the dining area inside the place.

**"You just said I looked prettier when I was smiling,"** Matthew said when he also had a cup of tea on the table Joseph had previously chosen.

BM made an extra effort to save on his mind the expression of Taehyung's face made when he realized he had said that out loud.

Taehyung remained silent, a crimson blush, now showed up from his neck, all the way up to his cheeks. Matthew was only able to find the other's behavior endearing.

Matthew sat peacefully with the smaller guy, who had a lot to say, as soon as he was over his initial embarrassment. BM's co-workers were doing a great job assisting everybody else in the store, something he appreciated, more now than ever.

Chatting about everything yet nothing time flew by, and soon enough, the rain had stopped, and with it, the need for Taehyung to stay there.

**"Hey Taehyung, I enjoyed your company, but it's getting pretty late, and I have to close down the store,"** a visibly conflicted Matthew spoke up, abruptly interrupting their conversation.

**"Yeah, I also should be going home before it's too late,"** Joseph replied, picking up the things he had used, and after taking a quick peek at the watch on his wrist, he placed them in the nearby trash bin.

**"By any chance, do you take the bus route 719 or the Chungji subway line?"** Matthew asked, already cleaning the tables. 

**"I can take any of them, but I think the bus is a better option tonight,"** Taehyung replied to him, as he started to reorder things on the racks, as a silent thank you for the drink he received.

**"Awesome, I can take you on my bike to the Mapogu stop if you wait for me, it will be just a few minutes more,"** BM yelled, turning off some lights and devices on the back part of the store.

**"That would be great,"** Taehyung said, a little more boisterous, he got an equally loud **"Great!"** as an answer.

Five minutes later, Taehyung found himself, going out through the back entrance of the store, into a surprisingly well-lit alley, but with no bikes on sight, only a red motorcycle was there.

**"Mmh, Mat? Where's your bike?"** Kim asked after the other didn't seem impressed with the lack of the previously mentioned bike, if anything, Matthew seemed to be looking for something inside his leather jacket.

**"What do you mean? It's literally in front of you, Tae,"** BM said, before taking out two safety helmets, and immediately giving one of them to Taehyung.

**"You said _bike_ , Matthew," ** Taehyung said, fastening the belt on his helmet, and hopping back, behind the taller guy, who was already starting the motorcycle's engine.

**"This is a bike, baby, and a fast one, so hold on tight,"** Matthew gave him that only warning, and in a second, they already were on their way, and if being called baby made Taehyung's heart flutter, that was something between him and himself.

While relatively safe, Matthew was true to his word, and drove extremely fast, through the crowded streets of Seoul, which in consequence meant for Taehyung, to firmly put his arms around the broad torso in front of him.

**"Everything alright back there?"** Matthew almost screamed, through the helmet, to which Taehyung just tugged tighter, as his way to reassure the other.

In less than a blink, BM was already parking the bike, and the route 719 was already there, lady luck was with Taehyung tonight, in more than one sense.

**"Thanks for the ride, Matthew, I'll pay you back for it someday,"** Taehyung said, rapidly walking to the vehicle's entrance. BM only smiled and waved his hand at the other before turning the bike's motor again to drive home.

Later that night, when Taehyung got inside his apartment building, he passed by a red motorcycle that looked oddly familiar. _I know you from somewhere else_ , briefly crossed the tired worker's mind, just to be rapidly replaced by the urge to sleep, as soon as possible.

The familiar Kakao tone let him know that a message was there for him, and just before drifting to sleep, Kim was able to reply a **"you too"** to Matthew's **"rest well."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoe you liked the update!
> 
> Stay alive, safe and healthy, reading you again in a month [or so],  
> \- Luke ♡


	3. Groceries For The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really liked how this turned out~ 
> 
> *self pat on the back*

The digital clock on his deck showed it was already past 7 pm, _'Time to head home,'_ Taehyung thought, as he started to save the day's work. He still was extremely behind that project.

With the computer off, his bag packed, and hanging from his shoulder, Taehyung said goodbye to the security guard at the entrance of the Loen Media building and headed out in the opposite direction of his usual subway station.

Taehyung walked for quite some time and ended up in front of the store he had visited a few days ago, _DSP Mart_. The store's name stood vibrantly showcased in the illuminated sign outside of the place, and before he had time to chicken out, he entered the shop.

As soon as he passed through the automatic doors of the entrance, Taehyung was greeted by a blonde girl, **"Welcome,"** she said, giving him a warm smile. _'She seems to be pretty friendly_ , _'_ crossed out through his mind.

Joseph politely greeted the girl and signaled not to need any further assistance, and after getting a cart for his shopping, he started. Even if he was primarily there to see if Matthew was around, he indeed had some shopping to do.

Although it made sense for the store to have more staff, Taehyung couldn't help the disappointment of not being able to see Matthew one more time. Since that day, they keep exchanging messages, but Taehyung lacked the confidence needed to ask the other out.

Joseph sighed, a little bit louder than needed, as he placed the last item inside the cart and started to walk to the register until a familiar voice made him stop dead on his tracks.

**"Were you able to find everything you needed?"** Matthew asked, wearing his street clothes, maybe that was Taehyung didn't see him when he came in. **"We're pleased to have you back again,"** Matthew added, after a short pause.

**"Yeah, thanks for asking. Happens that the store is on my way home, I may become a regular over here,"** Taehyung replied, shyly smiling at the other, as he started to take out the things he was buying to put them on the counter.

**"Awesome! In that case, take this,"** Matthew said, handling Taehyung a golden card that had his name engraved into the front part.

**"Somin, my love, would you be so kind as to let our gold customer know how the program works?"** Matthew requested the cashier, and he then proceeds to walk towards the back door, the same they used last time.

**"I'll take good care of them, Matthew, don't worry,"** the girl, Somin, if Taehyung was able to remember, replied with a wink.

Taehyung stood there, still, only able to witness the exchange, unsure of how to act. They way they interacted, was too friendly for mere co-workers, they were borderline flirting with each other. Taehyung didn't like that.

**"Take care, Som, love you,"** Matthew addressed his co-worker, in an overly friendly manner, for then to put his gaze onto the shopping guy, **"Taehyung, was lovely to see you again,"** Matthew finally said, and the next thing to be heard was the sound of the door closing.

Taehyung mentally bit his tongue to refrain himself from asking her, what was going on within them, so he decided to focus on actually paying for his groceries.

Somin explained to him all about the golden card, and how he could get some discounts and even free things. She also asked for his email address, and any SNS to complete his profile on the system, to which Taehyung kindly contributed.

**"It was a pleasure finally meeting you, Taehyung,"** Somin friendly said as she handed him two bags full fo the things he had bought.

**"Was my pleasure,"** Taehyung said, picking the bags from her, before finally going home for the day.

As Taehyung walked throughout Seoul's streets, his mind went back to the last thing Somin told him, "finally meeting you," as if she was expecting to meet him at some point. _'Strange,'_ Taehyung thought.

Anyways, he was more intrigued about how the two of them were related. Even after arriving at home, having dinner, and being extremely tired, the curiosity wasn't letting him sleep.

He had to know, and that's why he was texting Matthew pretty late at night, a part him wishing the other was asleep, and his question was left unanswered, at least for a little longer.

**"Taetae, are you jealous?" Is my TT jealous?"** That was the only reply he got for a bit, but the next thing he knew, his phone became flooded with messages containing different variations of "Taetae is jelly."

**"Maybe. Maybe I am,"** Taehyung wrote back when the avalanche of messages subsided. Again, no reply for a moment, and then a video file started to download, painfully slow _'Ugh, I need a new phone,'_ he cursed under his breath.

When the file finally downloaded, it wasn't what Taehyung expected. He didn't know what to expect, to begin with, but for sure, it was not what he got. 

The video was of Matthew winking and telling him that Somin was just his co-worker. **"She's just my best friend, you got nothing to worry about, I only got eyes for you, babe,"** were his exact words, and the problem wasn't that.

The problem was that said Matthew was on his bed, with his hair ruffled, and his torso pretty much naked, and Taehyung had to scold himself for not stopping his mind from wondering about what he could not see on the shot.

Taehyung didn't reply for the night, but he made sure to make a copy of that video on his Naver Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! In case you're not aware, BM just released a new track, ["Put it on ya", a collaboration with Jessi and nafla, it's available on Jessi's newest EP](https://open.spotify.com/album/4LqLe7NBEYYiUN4pfQJStN?highlight=spotify:track:286tkXqqwp2WdAsKeXakAj), show our boy some love!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that one, and I hope that y'll are doing the best during these harsh times❤
> 
> I got a micro-update for this coming mid-month, and then I shall be back for a full update by the end of August. Till then, with love Lp❦


	4. Kakao Messenger I: Sleepless Nights Are (Not) Bad For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the mid-month mini update!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

_"Go to sleep, other Kim,"_

**"Sorry, dad,"**

_"I didn't know you were into that, J,"_

**"That? Into what?"**

_"Nothing, nothing,"_

**"The more we talk, the more confusing I find you,"**

_"Well... Is that a bad thing?_

**"No, not all,"**

_"We good then,"_

**"Yeah,"**

_"Anyways, what are you doing up this late?"_

**"I could not fell asleep,"**

_"That sucks,"_

**"It does, it does. What about you?"**

_"I had a night shift yesterday, been sleeping all day, not going to sleep anytime soon,"_

**"Sounds about you,"**

_"It is like that some days,"_

**"For sure,"**

**"Wait,"**

**"Other Kim?"**

**"Are you already cheating on me with another Kim?"**

_"Uh,"_

_"It was autocorrected."_

**"Lamest excuse ever,"**

**"That is a new record for you."**

_"Rude,"_

_"That hurt,"_

**"Please, cry me a river,"**

**"Anyways, what was that supposed to mean?"**

_"Pick it up, babe, I know you can do it,"_

**"It is late, my brain would never,"**

_"Fair enough,"_

_"Let me make it easier,"_

_"Want a clue?"_

**"By all means,"**

_"What's my last name?"_

**"Your last name?"**

**"..."**

**"I, uh, I don't know,"**

_"Kim,"_

**"Kim?"**

**"That's mine,"**

_"Matthew,"_

_"Matthew Kim,"_

**"Wow!"**

**"What are the odds?"**

_"I know right,"_

_"I thought the same,"_

**"I was curious, but I didn't know how to ask without being awkward about it,"**

_"Don't ever be,"_

**"Be what?"**

_"Shy. Shy about wanting to know something about me, just ask, trust me, I'm also curious about you,"_

_"There's no better way to know than asking."_

**"You really talk like a dad,"**

_"I'm not old enough for that... Yet,"_

**"You are not?**

**"When were you born then?"**

_"Slick,"_

_"Smooth,"_

_"I see what you did there, it wasn't that hard wasn't it?"_

**"I guess not,"**

_"October 20, 1992, by the way,"_

**"'92 line,"**

_"What about you?_

**"June 21, the same year,"**

_"You're the grandpa,"_

_"You like pretty young though,"_

**"I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended by that,"**

_"Was my pleasure,"_

_"May I have another question?"_

**"Shoot,"**

_"Do I have to call you Hyung from now on?"_

_"Wait, no, no,"_

_"How should I address you, Joseph Hyung?"_

**"Jesus Christ, no,"**

**"Tae is fine,"**

_"I knew Taetae would grow on you,"_

**"..."**

**"No,"**

_"I like the way 'Joseph Hyung' sounds though,"_

**"You're killing me here, Matt,"**

_"That would be totally not cool,"_

_"Don't die,"_

_"I gotta take you out for dinner first,"_

**"Just let me know when. I'll wear a suit that night,"**

_"Making reservations as we speak,"_

**"Sounds like a plan,"**

**"Ugh,"**

**"I won't be able to get up in time tomorrow at this rate,"**

_"I got an idea,"_

**"I'm ready to try ANYTHING,"**

_"Grab a pair of headphones,"_

**"Let me see where the hell did I put them,"**

**"Ready, I got them,"**

_"Pick up the phone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for dialogue only stories, not gonna lie.
> 
> By the way, they're coming back soon!!! Check out their pre-release track, [MEDICATION, it's available on K.A.R.D's YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjlJP6BgSZA), if you haven't.
> 
> Stay safe y'll, reading you again in September~


	5. My Favorite Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They hit me like a gunshot~
> 
> I'm bleeding love~~
> 
> Enjoy! <3

True to his word, Taehyung indeed became a regular at DSP Mart, and that meant he got to know all the rest of the staff. After his initial jealousy faded, the Loen employee could easily see what drawn Matthew into Somin, and pretty soon, she and Joseph became friends.

* * *

** "My favorite customer is back!" ** Matthew borderline screamed as soon as Taehyung entered his field of view. BM's loud cheer brought attention from some other shoppers that were close by, all of them who were now expectantly looking at Joseph.

Joseph did his best to pay no mind to the curious, but piercing looks directed his way; instead, he opted for focusing his attention on the lively Matthew in front of him, that looked extremely happy to see him.

** "Matt, could you please be any louder?" ** Taehyung said, faking angriness, which made the taller guy pout.  _ Jesus Christ, BM, you're way too big, to be this cute, _ flashed throughout the older's mind.

** "Hey! You know I'm always happy to see you," ** Matthew said, crossing their arms over his chest while his head moved slightly upwards in an attempt to give off the impression of been offended. Something that worked, to some extent. 

_ Endearing _ . Taehyung tried but was unable to describe him with any other word.  ** "I'm glad to hear that,"  ** Joseph said softly, widely smiling at the other.

BM was initially taken back by the comment but quickly melted at the confession, soon enough, a smile just a wide as the one on Taehyung's face now adorned his.

** "I'm just passing by; I wanted to ask you, at which time will you be done with work today?"  ** Taehyung spoke again, breaking the moment they were having.

Matthew checked the black watch on his wrist, before saying,  ** "I only got three hours left. I had to do the opening today." **

** "Great, I'm going to head to back the office to finish some paperwork, and I'll be back by then," ** Taehyung said, already waving back at the other as he started to walk was.

He indeed barely had enough spare time to make it back to the office on time. Coming all the way here for sure wasn't one of his smartest decisions, but he was not complaining; at all.

** "Sounds like a plan, babe," ** Matthew shout out in the direction to the main entrance, again gaining him some side looks from the rest of the people inside the place.

Taehyung  _ didn't _ blush at the pet name; of course, he didn't. He was a man in his twenties, and Matthew didn't have that effect on him this soon.  _ Right? Right. _

* * *

Matthew went back to work, trying his best to carry on with his day.

Somin came to him, as soon as Taehyung left the store,  ** "Babe? So you're officially a thing now?" ** the girl asked, always on the search of some fresh gossip, straight from the source.

_ The biker punk falling in love? _ That would be the month's news, and Somin wanted to be the one to break it out to the whole store.

** "Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I'm trying to change that soon tho," ** BM said, sounding somewhat hopeful.

Somin continued the interrogatory till she was satisfied for the day, then both of them went back to work, just in time before their manager came to scold them again.

* * *

Time went by pretty quick, and not long after, Matthew was already on his street outfit. He stuck around helping whoever needed an extra pair of hands, while he waited for Taehyung to come again, but he never did. 

After impatiently waiting for a few minutes more, Matthew decided to call him, just in case something came up, yet he didn't have the chance to do so.

There was already a message waiting for Matt on his phone. Taehyung had sent him an address on Naver Maps, with no other further instruction provided.

He quickly finished everything he had already promised to help with, and in a few minutes, he was out on the store, starting the bike's engine.

After replying to Taehyung's message with an "OMW" and programming his GPS to take him wherever he was heading for, Matthew was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, [don't forget to support "GUNSHOT", the guys' newest comeback!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_tP-vcTjq4)
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask, and we shall read each other next month! <33


	6. Find Me By The River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really used "butterflies inside" in this, not only once, but twice...
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> *hides under a paper bag*

Zooming throughout Seoul's streets was something Matthew will never get tired of doing. Lights and other vehicles seemed like a mere blur; as he quickly passed by them, yet Matt couldn't help but appreciate the raw beauty in the dance of colors and shapes that surrounded him.

Dashing in between every space possible, he did his best to get to the address that Taehyung gave him, as fast as possible, without breaking any traffic law.

The Han River was already by his side before he even noticed. Knowing himself close to his destination, he shifted gears on his bike, now driving slower, as the streets became more packed with pedestrians.

He had to do an impromptu stop by the side of the road to check his navigation app once again. He already knew Seoul by heart, but he had never visited this particular place before and decided to err on the side of caution.

Again on his way, a mere few minutes just went by before the Banpo Bridge entered his field of view, slowing rising above the greenery that bordered the streets.

_ Man, Korean engineering is, for sure, something else;  _ popped on the biker's mind, as he briefly admired the way the lighting illuminated the whole thing.

Matthew drove into one of the many parking lots when he deemed himself close enough to walk around. After all, he wasn't sure where Taehyung was.

* * *

Now on his feet, Matt took notice of his surroundings once again. Multiple couples and some groups of friends were all set up on picnic clothes, having a nice night for what he could tell.

He got momentarily fixed on a couple of guys sharing a pair of drinks on each other's arms. A wide smile appeared on his face at the display of affection.

_ Damn, I hope that someday that could be Tae and me.  _ Matthew thought after giving the lovers one last look. He then refocused on his task at the moment, finding said Tae.

He scanned the whole place, looking for his  _ friend _ with little to no success. After trying (and failing again), he realized that there was no use in wasting his time like that anymore.

Changing tactics, Matt decided to try luck asking someone, just in case they could have seen Taehyung around the place. He only needed to pick someone to ask.

As he kept walking around the place, there were some other couples and smaller groups of friends, but even then, it would be awkward to interrupt their night.

His eyes landed on a man sitting by himself, contemplating the movement of the water in front of him. Matt figured it would be easier to ask him.

He was about to start walking in his direction when his phone announced that a new message had come.

** "I like your jacket."  ** It was from Taehyung. Matthew looked around him, but he was unable to find the sender of the message.

Before Matthew had time to reply, a photo came in; it showed a pair of shoes, with the river on the background. Judging by the other side of Han on it, it couldn't be far off from when he already was.

** "Come and take a seat," **

The words made BM look up from his phone's screen, now to be greeted by a smiley Taehyung.  _ "Jesus Christ, he shouldn't be allowed to be so radiant,"  _ Matt said to himself, before joining the other.

As soon as they were within each other's spaces, Joseph kissed him  _ on the cheek _ , and that was more than enough to make Matt's brain short-circuit.  ** "I- uh, I hope that was okay," ** Taehyung said, as his hand scratched the back of his neck, in a clear sign of embarrassment.

_ "Cute." _

" ** Yeah, that was more than okay," ** Matthew replied, as he took Taehyung's hand in his, which made the older jolt in his spot. Seeing him so nervous made BM felt better about his nervousness. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one feeling butterflies inside.

Their small moment was interrupted by a delivery worker bringing some food and drinks, which Matthew could only assume Taehyung arranged for them before he got there.  _ "He seriously planned this one out,"  _ crossed the biker's mind as a smile appeared on his face.

** "Hey," ** Matthew started; in an attempt to grab the other's attention, who know looked at him expectantly,  ** "Thanks for this. I appreciate it." ** He then added, now becoming his turn to kiss his  _ dates' _ cheek.

An intense pink color that now decorated his face, visibly even in the darkness of the night and, Matthew could feel the butterflies raging inside of him again.

** "You're welcome," ** Taehyung replied after a bit, barely above a whisper.

After that, they both talked about their days; it was mostly Joseph going off on how his coworkers were driving him crazy with some stupid project, and BM had to put his law classes to great use and remind him that murder was still pretty much illegal in South Korea.

When the chicken and non-alcoholic beers were over, and after packing them all in some recycling and trash bags to dispose of later, Taehyung took at seat over the cloth first, but this time around, Matthew didn't sit next to him.

** "Is this okay?" ** BM offered, now resting his head on Joseph's shoulder, after basically putting him between his legs.

** "More than okay," ** Taehyung replied, putting his weight back in the other, letting a content sigh leave his lips, as they both shifted into a more comfortable position, that just  _ felt _ right.

The rest of their night was uneventful, but neither of them was complaining. Whenever one had something to say, they would talk for a bit, just for then to remain silent again.

Taehyung appreciated the fact that they were able to purely enjoy each other's company; without feeling awkwardness or the urge to be persistently talking. He really could get used to this.

** "Just for the record, I took you out on a date first," ** Joseph stated out of the blue, and the only reply he got after BM was finally able to stop laughing was a kiss on the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't on the original storyboard for this story, but it ended up WAY better than my [multiple] original drafts, so I'mma go ahead and take my Ws where I can take them.
> 
> Hope you liked, and there may or not be another Messenger mini-update mid-month, so until then or November, 
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask, and thanks for reading <3
> 
> btw if this applies to you, please register and vote, with love, the rest of the world <33


	7. Knight in Shining Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke Stick To Your Original Storyboard Challenge: *FAILED*

After that night at the Han, they started talking more; their usually lonely, sleepless nights were replaced by equally as restless nights but now for a very different reason.

Their jobs ever so demanding, yet they still could not help the urge to stay wide awake waiting for the next message to came in until finally falling victims to exhaustion.

Despite talking non-stop every day, they have not been able to meet again at all, so when a day off for both lined up and BM offered a movie date, Joseph was more than ready to jump at the opportunity.

* * *

** "Hey, I know I said I wanted to watch this movie, but I promise, I'm more than okay watching something else," ** Matthew insisted once again, one click away from printing their tickets out of the theater's kiosk.

** "I'll be alright, Matt," ** Joseph offered, side-eyeing the movie poster that, much to his dismay, was next to the booth.

_ Anabelle Comes Home _ .  Taehyung disliked horror movies , but when he heard Matthew being so excited about how much he liked the first two and the fact that he waited years to watch this part of the series, Joseph was unable to turn him down.

Matthew had to bite his tongue not to ask Joseph one more time if he was indeed okay with watching the film, and with Taehyung's very own hand being the one who confirmed their tickets, there was no place for more discussion.

Coming to the movies on weekdays had its perks. There were barely any lines, the theater was almost for them alone to enjoy, and the snacks were cheaper on days like those. Matthew rejoiced as his  _ (their) _ tray kept being fill till it was hardly able to hold anything else.

Taehyung looked at Matthew ordering, greatly amused with how much the other was able to eat and still flaunt the body he had.  _ Genes were so unfair. _

After BM finally decided he had enough to feed an army, they were on their way to the auditorium marked on the tickets. Once there, the horrendous movie poster greeted Taehyung one more time, and he had to fight back the shivers that run through his body at the sight of it.

The theater was essentially theirs, so they decided to sit down on the last row of seats, just below the projector, unarguably a prime location for viewing.

Sadly, that meant for Taehyung to have a full-on view of the whole thing.  _ Great, just great _ . He took a deep breath and did his best to stay calm, wholeheartedly believing he would be able to handle the two hours long torture.

Snacks weren't able to last beyond the first half an hour of the movie, other than Taehyung's stress eating; it was mostly BM's doing. Joseph made a mental note to remember that  _ "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," _ was undeniable truth in Matt's case.

BM's attention finally laid on the projection screen at the bottom of the hall, with the now empty tray set on one of the vacant seats next to them.

Matthew was, for sure, enjoying the thrill coming from the offering of physiological horror mixed with brutally unsettling jump scares that were present in the movie.

On the other hand, Joseph was holding down the high pitched screams that threaten to leave his throat without his permission whenever the damn doll suddenly popped up on the screen; or another horror made an impromptu appearance.

During a particularly frightful scene, Taehyung was unable to stop himself from jumping on his seat, closing his eyes out of reflex, cursing under his breath. Matt took his eyes off the screen and let out a small laugh at the sight of his  _ friend _ visibly not having a good time.

** "Here, you can hold my hand if you're scared," ** Matthew whispered into Joseph's ear, poking fun at the unmistakably distressed boy; what BM wasn't expecting was Taehyung's firm grasp on the offered hand.

Movie long forgotten, Matthew began contemplating the guy next to him. He always had the option to watch the film again when it came up on Netflix, so focusing on Taehyung seemed like a way better use of his time.

** "Come here," ** Matthew softly spoke, moving up the armrest that was between them, getting full access to cuddle the agitated guy. An uncontrollable urge to make the other feel better taking over him.

The rest of the movie was spent by Matthew softly petting the top of the older's head, and Taehyung finally relaxing into the sense of security that the closeness provided.

** "I hate these movies," ** Taehyung finally confessed, his lips softly brushing against the exposed skin of Matthew's neck, who let out a chuckle at the ticklish feeling.

** "I was serious when I said we could have watched anything else; in the end, I just wanted to spend some time with you," ** BM concluded when the movie was finally over, disappointed with having to let go of the other.

** "It's not like I didn't believe you or anything, but you sounded so excited about it, I didn't have the heart to say no to that," ** added Taehyung, already on his feet, a faint tone of pink flushing his cheek, conveniently concealed by the lack of light inside the hall.

After getting up, Matthew took Joseph by the waist, bring the smaller man ever so close to himself, and connected their lips in what seemed like an eternity.

** "Thanks," ** Matt let out, before taking Taehyung's hand once again and getting out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they correctly disposed the trash before leaving, ain't nobody leaving a mess behind them on my watch.
> 
> If you came here today looking for some peace, hope this helped; thanks for reading y'll <3
> 
> We shall be back to the store on the next episode, unless, I'm then again tempted to deviate.
> 
> Stay SAFE!! Reading you soon~


	8. Tired Workers Deserve Some Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Three cans of various colors now rested on the counter, words like _"power"_ and _"boost"_ written all over them, clearly energy drinks. Matthew felt chills at the thought of all that caffeine going into his body at the same time.

It was considered bad etiquette to comment on a customer's purchasing habits, but Matthew felt he had a pass card this time around.

** "They all may be energy drinks, but it's never a good idea to mix brands," ** BM casually commented, a sympathetic smile gracing his face.

The man in front of him just stood there for a moment. His eyes moved from the cashier to the bunch of drinks he was about to pay, and then back.

** "I didn't even notice, Matt," ** Taehyung spoke in a tired tone, covering his mouth in an attempt to mask down a yawn.

** "I could tell. What's going on? You look terrible," ** Matthew replied, as he took the cans and returned them to the mini-fridge where they previously were.

Taehyung watched the other man move, on what to him felt like slow motion, as everything around him seemed to be happening today.  _ Gosh, he needed to sleep. _ Then, there was an oddly familiar voice, some more talking, and the next thing he knew was that Matthew was dragging him to the employees' exit.

** "Where are we going? ** " Joseph was able to ask when they were already out of the building.  _ Matthew's hold felt nice on his hand _ ; his mind supplied, and Taehyung let out a chuckle at the thought.

** "That depends. Where do you live?" ** Matthew inquired, opening the passenger's door of the car for Taehyung to get in.

** "But, I need to be back at the of--" **

** "No buts. You need to rest. That's what you need," ** Matthew refuted, once they were both inside the car before the other even had the chance to say otherwise.

** "Seongsan, Complex 12,"  ** Taehyung supplied, pouting at the feeling of being scolded by BM. " ** Do you know how to get there? ** Joseph followed up when Matt just stood there still, without starting the engine.

** "Yeah, yeah, I know a route," ** BM replied after falling off from the shock. He,  _ for sure _ , knew how to get there.  ** "Traffic will be horrible, so try to sleep for a bit while we get there, J," ** Matt instructed before starting to drive.

* * *

A few detours here and there, and before long, Matthew had them both at the address Taehyung gave him before falling asleep.  _ He looks so cute sleeping,  _ BM considered, a moment before waking the other up.

** "Hey baby boy, I'm going to need an apartment number," ** Matt requested, softly shaking the other into consciousness.

Barely opening his eyes, Taehyung whispered something that sounded similar to  ** "Floor 13, unit 1," ** and with that, they were on their way.

Matthew walked them both to the entrance of the building, an arm securely wrapped around Taehyung's waist just in case he felt,  _ and only for that reason _ .

Once inside, he was greeted by the friendly guard that usually did the rounds in the night shift.

Hoseok looked at him, clearly amused at the whole scene in front of him.  ** "Kids these days," ** was all he said before letting them both inside the elevator.

Later on, a ring of the bell announced the lift being on _Taehyung's floor_ , and after carefully getting off from the machinery, it was just a short trip until they were in front of a black printing that read one.

** "Taetae, you need to put your door code," ** Matt announced, after helping the other back on his feet.

Joseph groaned after getting the pin code incorrectly several times. Finally, they were able to get inside his apartment, with BM taking care of locking the door properly.

Shoes were left behind on the entrance untidily.  ** "Do you want to eat something?" ** Matthew asked without missing a beat, already on his way to the kitchen.

** "No, too tired, just want to sleep," ** Taehyung said, grabbing the younger's arm before he had the chance to get away from him.

When the morning came by, he would blame the absence of sleep being the culprit of his lack of filter, but for now, Joseph merely let the words fall out of his mouth,  ** "Sleep with me, Matt." **

** "At least take me out for dinner first,"  ** BM commented, almost as soon as Taehyung finished talking. It was too much of an opportunity to let it slide.

Matt's comment briefly woke up Taehyung entirely, which could not help but blush profusely at the implication,  ** "Not like that!" ** Joseph replied, crossing his arms over his chest, getting inside his room, leaving the other behind.

** "You can not say things like those and expect me not to make fun of you," ** Matthew softly spoke onto the younger's ear, hugging him from behind.

Taehyung lent Matthew a pair of sweatpants that were definitively way too big for him but fitted BM like a glove. The older also tried to give him one of his over-sized t-shirts; however, Matt cheekily declined by saying,  ** "Thanks, but I usually don't wear shirts to sleep." **

The almost harmless comment made Taehyung remember the video BM sent him some time ago, and the heat rushed back to his cheeks.  _ Two can play this game _ , Joseph concluded.

The alarm clock was programmed for the next morning, and in the blink of an eye, Matthew had himself an armful of Taehyung already drifting into slumber once again; when he was getting ready to do the same, Joseph's voice brought him out of his drowsiness.

** "Ah, and for the record, I already took you out for dinner," ** Taehyung's statement made BM's chest vibrate with laughter.

** "Just go to sleep, babe," ** Matthew said, before leaving a kiss on the neck of the other, who giggled at his comment or the feeling of Matt's lips on his skin, maybe both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half a year really flew by~
> 
> Another messaging update should be up around the 20th, reading you then!
> 
> Stay safe, sane and as happy as possible <3


	9. The Monster On My Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles*
> 
> *slaps the laptop*
> 
> This baby was meant to be 800-ish words, and look a them, a whole ass 1200 words update.

That morning felt like any other. The first thing Taehyung heard was the hideous sound of his alarm clock, he cursed under his breath for needing to get up from bed when he was so comfortable on it, and just before the thing almost went off by itself, he moved his arms over it to turn it off.

However, this time around, his arm didn't move at his command. None of his body did.

His mind was fuzzy, as it always is when he wakes up, but he was sure that something had him trapped. _Was this a nightmare? Lord, he hadn't had any of those since high school._ His train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by the monster shifting beside him and closing in the hold it had onto him in the process.

**"Good morning, babe,"** Matthew groaned, stretching his arms over his head, which finally allowed Joseph to turn the beeping alarm clock.

_Alright, not a nightmare, so it was a dream then?_ His mind kindly offered, as the older guy fixated his gaze on the shirtless guy that happily greeted him.

If this was a dream, _it was all in his mind_ , so there was no harm.

Making use of a boldness that would usually not come from within him, Taehyung climbed over his bed intruder's torso and left a fierce kiss over his mouth, **"Good morning to you too,"** Joseph whispered, as his lips delicately brushed over his.

BM saw the opportunity, and after getting up, and then successfully rearranging the drowsy Taehyung over his lap, he went back for a second shot.

Matthew drank the image of Taehyung over him. He put extra effort into engraving every bit of it into his mind. The way his lips looked plumped after so much kissing, the faint but present pink blush that decorated his cheeks, how his chest raised and went down in quick succession as Joseph tried to catch his breath, how good the guy looked over him. _Matthew wanted more._ At that moment, he knew he would never be able to get enough.

Just when Matthew was about to continue their making-out session, Taehyung's alarm went off again.

Matt's brain came back online and finally allowed the other to be free, **"You'll be late to work if you don't start getting ready now."** He stated, albeit not exactly excited about having to let the other go.

Taehyung did not get up of him, not even made the slightest of the efforts to climbing off from Matthew's frame, much to his surprise. Instead, he looked at him, like he was an alien or some kind of mythical creature.

**"You… you are not a dream?"** Joseph asked, barely above a whisper, almost as if he was himself processing the question as he spoke. Then, it clicked on Matthew's mind.

Matthew took one of Joseph's hands and brought it up to his face; after leaving a soft kiss on the backside of it, he smugly replied, **"I'm flattered to know that you dream of waking up next to me… but this is reality, baby,"**

**"Oh God, oh God, oh God, I am so sorry, Matt,"** Taehyung rambled, as his hands quickly flew to hide his face. Matthew's laugh rapidly filled the space. _Gosh, I am falling so hard for this man_ , the realization hit him like a train at full speed.

When he was finally able to stop giggling over the whole situation, BM questioned the other one more time, **"Wait, so you attacked this poor and innocent boy because you thought you were dreaming?**

Taehyung hit the other's chest in an attempt to get him to stop making fun of him, but that did little to nothing.

Now that the blushy face was again on full display, Matthew kissed the complaining guy's lips one more time before sending him on his way, **"I love having you over me, but seriously, you'll be late for work,"** Matt added, when the contact was broke.

BM resolved to finally allow the other to get ready and decided to get inside the kitchen to prepare breakfast. By the time the sound of the shower stopped, he already had the food on the table.

Talking about showers, Matthew was definitively not considering hopping inside the shower with Taehyung. Said Matthew did not almost burn the bacon because the fact that there was a pretty much naked Taehyung within his reach made his mind go wild. _Of course, he did not. That would be a not cool thing to do._

**"You made breakfast?"** Taehyung inquired, already dressed in an attire that BM could only describe as _boring office worker_ , and somehow Joseph was able to pull off like a goddamn supermodel.

**"Yeah, I hope you like it. I know that this isn't usually what you have for breakfast,"** Matthew supplied, as he served enough food to feed an army over the dining table to lived inside Taehyung's apartment as a decoration more than anything else.

They sat at the table and began to eat while talking about what the day had to offer for them. As the food started to disappear, there was still a question lingering inside Joseph's head. **"How did you get in here, Matt?"** He asked, mostly because not knowing would not let him focus at work the whole day.

**"You took me to bed last night,"** Matthew bluntly replied, as he continued to devour the tower of waffles in front of him.

Joseph almost choked on the piece of food he was trying to swallow. **"Did we…"** He started, but the sole implication of what he was going to ask made him embarrassed enough not to finish the sentence.

**"I won't be able to walk straight at work today because of you,"** Matthew blamed on the other, clearly enjoying the shift the conversation had took.

The way Taehyung's eyes popped out of his head made BM take pity on the guy he has been picking on since he woke up. **"Relax, baby, we haven't crossed that line yet,"** Matthew continued.

Taehyung glared at the other; before spitting an **"Ugh, I hate you!",** a claim that was quickly dismissed with a **"You know you love me."** from Matthew.

Joseph was not going to admit it any time soon, but he would not mind this becoming his new routine, and the mere thought of it made him smile fondly at the taller guy, that was already leaving their dirty dishes on the sink.

**"By the way, Taetae, I want you to come home tonight with me,"** Matthew said as he disappeared into Taehyung's bathroom to get dressed in a fresh pair of clothes.

**"Sounds nice, but I, uh, I don't know where you live,"** Joseph let the other know as soon as he was back with him. Matthew now sported another combo of Taehyung's over sized clothes, and seeing BM on his clothes, made Joseph feel _feels_.

**"You kinda do, but I'll pick you up anyway. Just send me a message when you're out from work,"** Matthew concluded.

Taehyung didn't give a second thought to the first part of Matthew's answer, and maybe he should have, but Matt's lips were on his again, and suddenly his mind had better things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really survived 2020, didn't we? Hope y'll got a better year ahead of yourselves~
> 
> Thanks for reading <33


	10. Too Much Of A Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *surprised pikachu face*

**"I will tell you, but only if you promise not to make a big deal about it,"** Matthew requested, deep down knowing that he was about to make a tragic mistake.

**"Who do you take me for, Matt?"** Somin immediately refuted, deeply offended by the condition.

**"So... I have known you for years..."** BM swiftly provided, dismissing the attempt for drama.

**"Fine, fine. I won't make a fuss about it, I promise,"** Somin pledged, bringing her right hand over her chest as if she was taking an oath. **"Now, tell me. How did it go?"** She continued, her eyes fixated on her best friend.

**"I slept with him last night,"** Matt bluntly commented, scratching the back of his neck.

**"Woah, didn't take for being one of those, Matt... Was he good tho?"** She inquired, as a raging pink now decorated her usually pale cheeks.

**"Good at what?"** Matthew asked, confused at both; the question and the sudden change in Somin.

**"Oh, come on, you don't get to confess something like that, and then play dumb with me,"** Somin rejected right away, and after a short pause, she added, **"You perfectly know what I'm asking you,"** combined with an obscene sign of her fingers.

**"God! No! I didn't mean it like that!"** Matthew borderline screamed as he realized where So's mind went. **"Sweet lord, no. I would not share that part of my life a work So! We just slept together,"** He added, as his eyes quickly scanned the place to see if anyone else could be hearing their conversation.

**"If you say so, tiger,"** Somin replied, after her laughter subsided, watching BM being embarrassed was a sight she didn't get to experience frequently. _After all, maybe this guy was just what Matt needed,_ she concluded.

**"Ugh! Why do I have you as my best friend?"** Matt challenged before sighing.

**"You love me~"** sang the girl before leaving the other to clock in from lunch. **"By the way, Beast... Make sure to leave him walking,"** Somin supplied, laughing once again.

Matthew only groaned.

* * *

After leaving work early that day, Matthew spent all the afternoon cleaning and dusting off the disaster zone that was his apartment.

Checking everything one more time, and then finally feeling satisfied with the state of everything, he dived into the kitchen to prepare dinner for his... _date? Boyfriend?_

_Ugh, he needed to sort that out soon._

By the time the clock stroke six, he had both the stove and the oven off. It was already getting late, but at least he was ready to leave. 

He took a quick shower, used the fancy perfume he got from Somin for his birthday last year, and made sure to mix and match his clothes to perfection. _There was no sin in putting on a little effort, was there?_

BM checked his reflection on the mirror one more time, and after giving himself a nod of approval, he was out of the door.

* * *

In less than half an hour, BM was already parking his bike under a cheery blossom tree that beautifully decorated the front of the LOEN building.

As he took off his helmet, the biker noticed the pink color slowly extending throughout the tree. It would be blossoming time soon, he noted, and a tiny smile appeared on his face at the mere thought of having someone to walk the flower road with this year.

Matt's daydreaming was interrupted by the insistent vibration of his phone. It was Taehyung. " **I'll be out in five minutes,"** read the message, and true to his words, a few minutes later, the cause of his excessive sighing was walking out through the doors.

Taehyung panned the streets for a solid minute, but then his eyes fixated on the bike below the pinkish tree across the road. Taking care not to run across the road, he slowly made his way over.

**"Hey there,"** BM saluted, the soft smile still adorning his face. **"You look great,"** Matt added, taking Joseph's bag and putting it away on the bike's trunk.

Taehyung took notice of the way Matthew was looking at him. The guy seemed genuinely happy to see him, and the simple realization made butterflies run wild inside his stomach.

" **I could say the same thing about you,"** Joseph casually returned the compliment, and it wasn't an understatement; BM looked like taken straight out of a movie scene.

**"May I kiss you? I know we're in front of your job but ca—"** Matthew candidly tried to ask before being abruptly interrupted by Taehyung. 

**"Yeah, you can,"** He merely replied, closing himself the distance between them, leaving a chaste peck on the biker's lips.

Matthew, on the other hand, had other plans. His hands quickly found their way into Joseph's waist, and he used them to bring the other closer to himself, intensifying their kiss in the process.

_Damn, why was he so good at this?_ Taehyung tried to understand but doing his best to reciprocate the fierce kiss was more of a priority at the time.

**"Alright, I could get used to this,"** Taehyung let out when they finally separated, still feeling the other's warmth over his lips.

**"I agree,"** Matthew commented as he passed Taehyung a helmet, and with that, they were on their way.

Maybe Joseph's hold at BM was tighter than what it needed to be, _but what are you going to do about it? Sue him?_

* * *

After all, Seoul was a small place, so when surrounded by familiar streets and names, Taehyung said nothing. Much to the contrary, now he knew why Matthew didn't need instructions yesterday when taking him home. _What are the odds? We're from the same side of the city,_ Joseph told himself.

However, his initial hypothesis stopped making sense when they entered not only his complex, which was already by itself enough of a coincidence, but the second Matthew parked in front of his building, he knew something wasn't right.

**"Hey, I thought we were spending the night at your house?"** Taehyung questioned, clearly puzzled at the turn of events.

**"We are,"** Matthew replied as if that explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next month!
> 
> Stay safe, sane and healthy!! 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Some Change petitions you may want to sign: [Breonna Taylor](https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor), [Joāo Pedro](https://www.change.org/p/prefeitura-do-rio-de-janeiro-justice-for-jo%C4%81o-pedro), [David McAtee](https://www.change.org/p/louisville-mayor-greg-fischer-justice-for-david-mcatee).
> 
> *****
> 
> Hope you liked this! At this point, I'm honestly unsure on how many chapters are left, because, you know, as always, I deviated from my original storyboard... I don't even know why I keep making them... However, I hope you stick around for whatever is left to come <3
> 
> Reading you soon, Luke.
> 
> [Feel free to come and say hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/LukePoiz)


End file.
